


VHS tapes

by fakebodies



Category: Rambo Series (Movies)
Genre: I’m really just here to romanticize VHS tapes man, M/M, just a lot of kissing and it’s sweet, this is gay though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Mitch wonders if this is a dream- him, in John’s arms, in a room turned blue by an idle TV screen





	VHS tapes

It almost felt like being a kid again, having a sleepover with his best friend- settled on the living room floor in a pile of blankets, leaning against John’s side as he half-watches a movie they’d rented. Mitch always enjoyed seeing movies on tape. Something about it felt personal, intimate. The flickering of the screen and the hushed static surrounding the audio, barely-there but noticeable if you listened hard enough. Mitch loved it.

He glances at John, sees the way John’s eyes track the movement on the screen. Mitch pulls his gaze away before he gets too engrossed in his friend, forces his attention back to the movie. That doesn’t stop him from nestling a little closer- John’s arm tightens around his shoulders, his hand squeezing Mitch’s arm. John’s eyes never leave the screen, but Mitch closes his. He only picked out the movie because he thought John would enjoy it, and it seems like he’d been right. Mitch settles for getting his enjoyment from the warmth of the man who’s side he’s tucked against. A few minutes later, his arm is squeezed again.

“You’re not enjoying this. We can put on another tape.”

“Don’t you like it?” Mitch looks up, meeting John’s eyes. John shrugs noncommittally.

“Oh.” Mitch looks away, feeling suddenly very stupid. He thought he’d picked out a winner, but apparently not. He shrugs.

“Sure. What else should we put on?”

John hands him the next tape. Mitch hits rewind on the VCR, settling back next to John as the room is filled with a hazy blue light. He glances at the man next to him. His friend. Mitch thinks John’s hair looks softer than normal. Thinks his strong jaw is handsome. Thinks he’d really like to reach over and touch John, but they’re just friends. There’s rules to these things. The VCR clicks off, the tape fully rewound. Mitch ejects it, replacing it with their new film.

“I’m going to grab a beer.” John pushes himself to his feet from their nest of blankets. “Want one?”

Mitch nods.

Two minutes later and there’s an open beer in his hand. John presses play before sitting down, and Mitch leans back against him. The beer is nice, and Mitch lets his head rest on John’s shoulder while he drinks. He wants this- wants whatever closeness he can get. It’s not long before his attention is pulled away from the new movie as well. Mitch doesn’t think he’s ever been in love before, but he’s kind of ready for it to stop. He doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself. He actually likes this movie, too- he’s seen it before, a couple times. Yet, even though he sees him every day, John is still more engaging. John glances at him.

“You’re not watching this one either.”

Mitch shrugs. “You look better than the movie.”

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. Mitch can only pray that the atmosphere provided by the flickering screen in the otherwise dark room is accurate- that this is all a dream.

John doesn’t react for what feels like ages before his mouth lifts in a smirk. “I do?”

“Way better.” Mitch nods. John’s hand finds its way from Mitch’s shoulder to cup his cheek. The grandiose adventure playing out on Mitch’s TV is forgotten in favor of their own miniature version. Mitch kisses the corner of John’s mouth, his hand resting against John’s chest. He can feel those thick, jagged scars through the thin fabric of John’s undershirt. They make him want to curl himself around John and take whatever blows the world wants to dish out next in John’s place. It’s a stupid thought- Mitch knows John can handle himself. He still wraps his arms around John’s shoulders.

John kisses him- properly, deep and yearning, and Mitch’s fingers tangle in John’s hair, keeping him close. Mitch is out of breath when they separate, letting his forehead rest against John’s.

“Whoa.”

John laughs, low, the sound quiet and rough. Mitch smiles at him, lets himself be guided back, until they’re laying in all the blankets. Part of Mitch still wonders if this is a dream- the whole room is as fuzzy as the forgotten VHS tape. At least, he wonders until John’s lips find his again. Most of Mitch’s thoughts are forgotten at that point.

They spend the rest of the night like that, pressing kisses to cheeks and necks and shoulders, lips and chests, fingers brushing through hair or trailing along backs and sides. It’s slow, patient, unhurried- everything Mitch could’ve hoped for. When they finally go to sleep, Mitch is laying on his back with a couch cushion under his head, John’s legs tangled with his and John’s cheek on his chest. One blanket rests over John’s shoulders, the only light in the room from the blue filling the screen.

Mitch combs his fingers through John’s soft, dark hair until his thoughts quiet enough to fall asleep.

John is still there when Mitch opens his eyes the next morning. He gives John’s shoulders a light squeeze, and soon dark eyes meet his own. Mitch smiles. He tries to say good morning.

“I love you.”

John’s head lowers back against his chest, and his hand comes up to rest against Mitch’s neck, his thumb tracing small circles. Mitch wonders how many people know John well enough they’d feel safe with his hand on their neck. Few, he thinks. Maybe only him, since…

His thought is cut off by the feeling of John’s mouth on his collarbone. Mitch closes his eyes and smiles. He can feel John’s lips form words against his skin.

“I love you too.”


End file.
